Poetic Saga
by phfina
Summary: "Summary sucks." You read that, but then maybe you even read the story, right? Well, don't bother, because the only thing that sucks more than my summary for this sad story is me. I suck. God, I so suck.


**Moon daeg**

"Kevlarsjäl/Kevlar Soul"

"Så länge hjärtat mitt slår  
>så minns jag dig när<br>du stack ett hål  
>i min kevlarsjäl.<br>Och så rev du mitt sår  
>och jag blöder ihjäl.<br>Kom, gör ett hål i min  
>kevlarsjäl..."<p>

"For as long as my heart beats  
>I will remember you when<br>you pricked a hole  
>in my kevlar soul<br>And then you're ripping at the wound  
>and I'm bleeding to death.<br>Come, make a hole in my  
>kevlar soul..."<p>

Intermezzo: literotica-dot-com-slash-s-slash-phfinaesque-fairy-saga  
>Music: Cornelis Vreeswijk - Grimasch om morgonen<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tyr daeg<strong>

"Mommor/Mommies"

"Var inte rädd för mammor  
>Dom bara biter lite grand<br>Var inte rädd för mammor  
>Dom bara bits ibland<p>

Var inte rädd för mammor  
>Dom menar inget illa<br>Var inte rädd för mammor  
>Dom biter bara den dom gillar!"<p>

(my stab:)

"Do not be afraid of my mommies  
>They only bite a little bit<br>Do not be afraid of my mommies  
>They only bite sometimes<p>

Do not be afraid of my mommies  
>They mean no harm<br>Do not be afraid of my mommies  
>They just bite what they like!"<p>

intercessor: literotica-dot-com-slash-s-slash-saga-at-school-saga-examined  
>music: Heysátan. Sigur Rós on <em>Takk<em> (not, 'tak,' right, Saga? Because "The tak, the tak, the tak is on fire! We don't need no water, let the motherfucker burn! Burn, motherfucker! Burn!" ... Saga almost got a bloody nose laughing so hard when I wrote 'tak' to her when I should have written 'tack.' But then she always wrote 'kyssar,' instead of 'pussar,' and got away with it until I asked, "But I thought the Swedish word for 'kiss' was 'puss.' What does 'kyssar' mean?" Then she had to explain that one. You should have seen her blush!).

* * *

><p><strong>Wotan daeg<strong>

"Tysta småflickor/Quiet girls"

"Tysta småflickor som går mycket för sig själva - de får man hålla extra koll på.  
>Även då de vuxit upp."<p>

"Quiet little girls, who are very much  
>to themselves - you have to watch<br>extra carefully. Even when they're all  
>grown up."<p>

Citat från filmen "Masjävlar"

interalia: literotica-dot-com-slash-s-slash-clit-chat  
>movie: <em>Fucking Åmål<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thor daeg<strong>

Telesippa

Sleep thou in the bosom  
>Of thy tender girl friend,<br>Telesippa, gentle  
>Maiden from Miletus.<p>

Like twin petals shyly  
>Closing to the darkness,<br>Dewy on your drooping  
>Lids shall fall her kisses.<p>

While her arms enfold you,  
>On your drowsy senses<br>Shall her soft caresses  
>Seal delicious languor.<p>

Warm from her desireful  
>Heart the flush of passion<br>On your cheek unconscious,  
>With her sighs shall deepen.<p>

All the long sweet night-time,  
>Sleepless while you slumber,<br>She shall lie and quiver  
>With her love's mad longing.<p>

John Meyers O'Hara posing as a "translator" for Sappho's poetry

interstellar: literotica-dot-com-slash-s-a-christmas-present-for-saga  
>music: Dauðalogn, Sigur Rós on <em>Valtari<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Frigg daeg<strong>

"Det kom en liten mus/There comes a little mouse" Nursery Rhyme

Det kom en liten mus,  
>som ville låna hus.<br>Inte här,  
>inte där,<br>men där!  
>Pip!<p>

(my stab:)

There comes a little mouse,  
>looking for a house<br>Not here,  
>Not there.<br>But THERE! (tickles your baby)  
>Squeak!<p>

inter-gone-baby-gone: literotica-dot-com-slash-s-chez-saga or here on ffn called "Chez melissa"  
>movie: <em>Låt den rätte komma in<br>_music: Gone, Daddy, Gone, by Cee-Lo Green as Gnarles Barkley on __St. Elsewhere__

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The _Poetic Edda_ was a collection of Old Norse/Icelandic poetry into the book the _Codex Regius. _And that's all we have, pretty much, that's all we know of the Vikings and how they saw the world. They were here, they traded, they raided, then they were Christianized, and the modern world had no room for these pagans with their FUTHARK runes.

The Poetic Saga is a collection of poems I received from Saga Louise. She was there for me, for two blessed years, and I ... fucked it up. And now she's gone, and this modern day and age has no room for ...

I can't go on anymore. Nothing for you to read here, just my despair.

I just ... I just had to put the words together, so I could see them, and remember a time when someone with a soul so incandescently beautiful I couldn't even see her, loved me for the simple broken thing that I am, and simply accepted me as that. She didn't try to change me or fix me, she just ... loved me, and that was enough for that sweet little moment of time, that sweet little eternity that we had.

The translations are what Saga provided, unless I noted otherwise.

**Explanation:** The days of the week we inherit from the Norse gods, and the only day of the week named after a woman was "Friday," Frigg daeg. Frigg was Wotan's wife, and she was strong, and wise, and sweet, and beautiful, and loving of her children Thor and Loki, accepting their vain silliness with a mother's patience ... and she totally kicked ass. Remind you of anyone, Saga? She does for me.

You.

Frigg reminds me of you.


End file.
